Et si
by Milky01
Summary: Après un rituel leur permettant de rester indéfiniment dans le château, Merlin et les fondateurs se retrouvent enfermés dans une pièce close, sans aucune chance de les sortir. Harry, après sa victoire sur Voldemort, arpente les couloirs de Poudlard pour découvrir de nouvelles ailes. Et si durant sa recherche, il tombait sur quelques chose de bien plus grand que toutes les histoires


_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : prompt : Pour le savoir _

_Défi "Et si..." Et si Merlin et les fondateurs étaient présent en tant que fantômes_

* * *

Cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette partie du château. Jamais, ils n'auraient cru que Poudlard allait les enfermer de son propre chef. Pourtant, Merlin et les quatre fondateurs de cette école avaient mis une partie de leur conscience dans les pierres du bâtiment pour être toujours présent. Alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Poudlard ne les laissait pas quitter cette partie de l'édifice. Seulement en cas d'attaque sur le domaine, l'entité pouvait intervenir pour surpasser leurs ordres.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun rapport d'incidents par les autres fantômes, mais surtout pourquoi seulement eux cinq et non l'ensemble? Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour arriver à un tel acte ? Foutu rituel qui eut quelques répercussions inattendues, comme le fait de rester bloqué en cas d'urgence. Heureusement, qu'ils étaient déjà morts sinon ils seraient vite devenus fous à être enfermés entre ces quatre murs.

Rowena Serdaigle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'entité de sa fille n'était pas avec eux, vu qu'elle partageait son sang. Elle priait pour que sa fille n'ai point de soucis. Godric et Merlin essayaient de trouver une solution, malgré son air fonceur et têtue, le rouge et or était quelqu'un de réfléchis. Après tout, il était celui qui planifiait les stratagèmes lors de leurs combats quand ils étaient encore en vie. De leur côté, Salazar et Helga essayaient de réconforter leur amie, inquiète pour sa fille.

Ils ne savaient combien de temps ils devront rester enfermés dans cette pièce, mais ils priaient pour en sortir un jour.

XXX

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que notre jeune héros avait mis fin à la guerre. Il s'était rendu seul dans la forêt interdite pour affronter son ennemi de toujours. Les révélations de Rogue, vus par la pensine, étaient toujours aussi perturbante. Mais, il savait ce qu'il devait faire en apercevant la Pierre de Résurrection sortir du vif d'or. Lui qui avait pensé que la légende n'était que ce qu'elle était, n'aurait jamais espéré détenir un tel statut.

Il fut très surpris d'apercevoir la copie de son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore, dans ce qui ressemblait être le purgatoire. Les propos du double étaient aussi tranchant que des couteaux, oui, Harry avait bien compris que l'homme qu'il considérait comme un grand père lui cachait énormément de choses, comme son statut dans le monde magique, son héritage, les clés essentielles pour gagner la guerre. Associés ses paroles aux révélations de Rogue, et là, le monde s'écroule sous les pieds de notre jeune sorcier. Savoir qu'il avait été laissé chez ses relatifs dans le but de mieux le manipuler en l'affaiblissant, ou ce déclarer grand vainqueur quand Voldy et lui auraient donné leurs derniers souffles. Fort heureusement, le vieux citronné avait péri avant l'heure.

C'est avec peur et crainte qu'il endossait son nouveau rôle de Maître de la Mort. Mais, celle-ci sous le commandement de Magia lui révéla que plusieurs personnes avaient encore besoin de lui pour survivre après ces temps sombres. Il n'aurait pas le choix finalement, Magia ne le laisserait jamais passer de l'autre côté. C'est vaincu et acceptant ses nouvelles tâches, que Harry revint dans sa réalité pour engager un combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après toutes ces péripéties, le jeune Potter avertit la nouvelle directrice McGonagall sur les faits de l'ancien directeur. En effet, celui-ci ayant connaissance de la présence des fantômes si célèbres, n'avait rien fait pour les libérer de leur enfermement, puisqu'il était responsable de cela. Dû à son aversion aux serpentards et aux Sang-pur, il annula plusieurs classes basées sur les us et coutumes, l'apprentissage de certaines magies, tout comme les moyens mis en place pour les futurs politiciens du pays. Il se devait de rester la seule personne à venir voir pour prendre conseil en cas de besoin.

Il était en train de faire un tour dans les couloirs de nouveaux débloqués, quand il sentit un tiraillement dans sa magie. Ayant compris qu'elle voulait lui faire porter un message, il se laissa conduire par celle-ci. Il continuait à s'enfoncer dans le château, monter, descendre les escalier, pour au final arriver dans un cul-de-sac. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie du château, pourtant on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait visité de long en large et en travers, il ne l'avait jamais vu sur la carte du Maraudeur non plus. Donc, il restait vigilant pour éviter de tomber sur un problème. Dubitatif, il inspecta chaque recoin à la recherche d'un accroc dans les murs. Il devait découvrir si ce passage secret aboutissait sur quelque chose de mal ou pas. Pour le savoir, il devait impérativement l'ouvrir. Il pris sa nouvelle baguette, dû à sa nouvelle fonction, et commença doucement à psalmodier une litanie inconnue des sorciers anglais. Harry pouvait sentir sa magie autour de lui, se former en un espèce de bouclier pour finalement se libérer et trouver le point d'ancrage du sort pour le briser.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, les cinq prisonniers frémirent face à la soudaine montée de magie autour d'eux. Jamais, ils n'avaient ressentis une magie si puissante, ils espéraient que la personne derrière le mur serait leur bienfaiteur. Merlin ne pouvait plus se référencer grâce aux éléments extérieurs, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, pour savoir si de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées. Le puissant sorcier et ses disciples n'envisageaient pas la possibilité d'une absence si longue dans leur domaine.

Au moment, où le mur s'effaçait, ils furent surpris et choqués de voir apparaître un jeune homme d'environ une quinzaine d'années. Il leur semblait bien petit comparé aux étudiants qui avaient eut la chance d'être sous leur responsabilité.

Quand notre jeune héro mit un pied dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'aspect vieillot des meubles et de la décoration. C'est un scintillement qui dévia son regard sur l'ensemble de la troupe. Pour avoir vu la statue représentant la tête de Salazar Serpentard, Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Par contre pour les autres, il avait bien un soupçon, mais pourquoi se cacher ici et non être libre comme les autres fantômes ?

\- Salazar Serpentard?

\- Ah, je vois que tu me reconnais jeune sauveur.

\- Sauveur ? Comment savez-vous que j'ai mis fin à la guerre, alors que vous étiez enfermé ?

\- Comment ? S'exclama Helga.

\- Toi ? Mettre fin à une guerre ? Mais dans quel monde vivons nous pour laisser un jeune garçon participer à une guerre ? S'angoissa la représente des aiglons.

\- Euh.. Vous savez j'ai 18 ans.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir suite à cette déclaration. Les deux femmes voyaient bien que le jeune homme était petit et avait une silhouette assez fine. Au contraire, les deux ennemis officieux, car à voir l'entente qu'ils avaient, aucune chance qu'un éclat ait eu lieu entre eux, étaient choqué d'un tel courage et aplomb pour le frêle garçon devant eux. Merlin, silencieux depuis le début, flotta à l'avant de l'assistance et demanda au petit homme devant son identité et son histoire.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et pour mo…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Godric lui coupa la parole, surpris de voir un de ses descendant devant lui. Il aurait bien voulu enlacer son parent mais il n'avait plus de corps. Merlin redonna la parole au jeune Harry pour connaître son histoire.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ses relatifs et la vie de misère qu'il a subi durant des années. Il inspira un grand coup et commença à parler de l'ascension de Tom Jedusor sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il expliqua pourquoi il entrait en guerre, les nombreuses morts. Harry évoqua la construction de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qu'un certain homme avait regroupé autour de lui des sorciers dit "lumineux" pour combattre Voldy et son armée de mangemorts. Il parla des quelques temps qu'il passa avec ses parents, avant de devoir se cacher suite à la révélation d'une prophétie parlant d'un jeune garçon qui détruirait Voldemort. Celui-ci, ne voulant accepter ce fait se mit en chasse de tous enfants nés durant la fin du mois de Juillet. Fort heureusement, seulement deux enfants correspondaient aux paroles de la prophétie, le jeune Neville et lui. Cependant, le mage noir se concentra sur le jeune Potter, puisque seule sa famille sa cacha sous le sort du fidelitas. Le jeune Maître de la Mort leur énonça le désastre survenue la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, la mort de ses parents et du Lord lui entraînant la cicatrice sur le front.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, car c'est la partie la plus difficile de sa vie qui arrive. Merlin et les fondateurs étaient choqués du début du récit, mais surtout il regardait Salazar bizarrement après la découverte que ce mage noir est l'un de ses descendants, et qu'il cherchait à continuer le travail de son ancêtre sur l'éviction des nés de moldu du monde magique. Sauf que le Serpentard leur prouva qu'il n'était pas contre les nés de moldu, mais plutôt contre les moldus qui connaissait l'existence de leur monde et qui pouvaient devenir dangereux pour eux par la suite. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avec leurs jeune sauveur pour confirmer ou pas quelques points.

Ensuite, l'assistance se concentra sur Harry pour qu'il continue son histoire. Il prit son courage de Gryffondor entre ses mains et commença à parler de la découverte au petit matin d'un petit bébé déposé dans la nuit sur le perron de la sœur de sa mère. Son enfermement constant dans un placard à balai les premières années de sa vie, quand il se mettait à crier ou pleurer. C'est ainsi qu'aux 4 ans de l'enfant, son oncle et sa tante estimèrent qu'il devait travailler dans la maison pour rembourser les frais qu'ils dépensaient pour lui. Sa tante lui montra comment bien préparer le petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner de la famille. Les tâches ménagères qu'il devrait entreprendre dans la maison, mais aussi le rangement du garage quasi permanent, l'entretien du jardin et la peinture de la haie, chaque années sous le soleil cognant de l'été. Il n'aurait à manger que si les tâches étaient bien faites, malheureusement, le jeune Harry n'avait pas compris que ses relatifs avait expliqué à leur enfant Dudley, cousin de Harry, qu'il devait tout faire pour pas que le monstre réussisse ses tâches. Il passa sur le fait de sa découverte qu'il était un sorcier, la visite de Hagrid suite à l'éloignement que son oncle avait entraîné à sa famille. Sous la peur de découvrir leur méfait sur leur neveu/cousin, les Dursley donnèrent la deuxième chambre de leur fils à l'anormalité qui vivait chez eux. Le mobilier était dans un triste état, le matelas puant l'urine, son armoire avec ses portes manquantes. Mais, pour Harry c'était mieux que rien.

Il raconta sa découverte du monde magique sur le Chemin de Traverse, sa belle Edwige qui sacrifia sa vie pour le sauver, sa baguette magique, sœur jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Et bien sûr, l'émerveillement du château, le plafond resplendissant de la Grande Salle. Après, il aborda les problèmes rencontrés comme le cerbère, la brûlure de sa cicatrice face à son professeur, Nicholas Flamel et la pierre philosophale, les épreuves à passer pour découvrir celle-ci, son face à face avec le spectre de son ennemi. La mort de son professeur grâce à la protection du sang de sa mère et la disparition du go's nuages noir de Voldy. Son retour à Privet Drive, le retour des coups et insultes, le fait d'être traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Et le retour à Poudlard, avec ses joies et ses problèmes. La pétrification des élèves, la découverte du fourchelang, son rejet des autres sorciers, la Chambre des Secrets, le Basilic, la morsure, les larmes de Fumseck, le journal ou plutôt l'horcruxe, et enfin son retour en enfer chez ses relatifs. Et ce fut ainsi chaque année. Troisième année avec la fuite du traité Sirius Black, les détraqueur, sa quasi mort par le baiser, la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, la libération de l'ancien prisonnier et son retour en enfer. Quatrième année avec le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, encore le rejet de la communauté sorcière, les tâches mortelles à chaque fois, la coupe/portoloin, le cimetière, le retour de Voldy, la mort d'un de ses camarades, et son retour annuel en enfer. Cinquième année, le comportement bizarre de sa nemesis, le lancement de son premier sort noir, Dolores Ombrage et ses plumes de sang, les cours de défenses en cachette, les visions morbides que lui envoyait Voldy, le ministère et les combats, mais surtout la perte du dernier parent qu'il lui restait, la destruction du bureau du directeur suite à la découverte de la prophétie, la dépression qui le prend d'un coup et son retour chez ses tourmenteurs. Sixième année, la découverte des nombreux horcruxes, un début assez calme par rapport au comportement antérieur de sa nemesis, l'attaque interne des mangemorts et la mort du directeur. Sa dernière année, où il parti à travers le pays avec ses meilleurs amis pour détruire tous les objets noir de Tom, le manoir Malfoy, la fuite chez Bill et Fleur, la banque, le retour à Poudlard et enfin la bataille final.

C'est les yeux grands ouverts et les bouches béantes que l'assistance regardait l'homme courage aux devant eux, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à lui après toutes ses révélations. Harry ne voulant pas voir de pitié ou autre dans le regards ou les entendre dans leurs paroles leur proposa de le suivre et les mener enfin à l'air libre pour discuter avec la directrice McGonagall. Il ne voulait pas traîner dans ces couloirs, où une ambiance encore suffocante était présente. Il dirigea rapidement les fantômes avec la femme âgée, avant de prendre congé pour rentrer chez lui et se reposer au moins pour une année entière. Par les culotte de Merlin, les fondateurs et le célèbre sorcier étaient depuis tout ce temps entre les murs de l'école.

Il craignait de découvrir ce que son statut de Maître de la Mort lui apporterait dans son futur.


End file.
